A Change Of Heart
by ShockDart
Summary: James Diamond-the single guy in the boy band who manages to casually charm every girl within his reach. He has no faith over fate & believes that he will die old, rich, but handsome nevertheless. Obstinate, James refuses to be with any girl who isn't pretty enough. One such girl believes in being more of substance than of style. Will sanity prevail over vanity, & let love bloom?
1. The Refusal

**Chapter 1- The Refusal**

"What do you call a toothless bear?" asked Carlos as he grinned at Kendall and Jo, who were sitting by the edge of the Palmwoods pool along with James, Logan and Camille.

"A toothless bear." Kendall guessed.

"Jo?"

Jo shrugged.

"Anybody?" asked Carlos as he glanced at James, Logan and Camille. They shrugged.

"Guys, it's obvious… It's a gummy bear." Carlos has a cute, yet annoyed expression on his face.

They all laughed.

"I know, it funny right?"

"No, Carlitos. The expression on your face was funny." said Kendall as he bent his neck to sip the pink smoothie, while the rest nodded in agreement.

It was a bright summer day in LA. The boys were back from work from Rocque records and were chilling out at the pool.

"Ooh, the Jennifers!" exclaimed Carlos as he spotted the most fashionable and pretty girls at the Palmwoods. They walked with an air of confidence and pride, with their noses up in the air. He scurried over to them with the speed of light.

"Well, one thing's for sure. Carlos is never giving up on the Jennifers." said Logan as he stared after Carlos who was relentlessly chasing the Jennifers, as they attempted to have him stop following them. The Jennifers and Carlos moved past them and into the lobby. James stared after Carlos and the Jennifers.

"Guys, is it just me or do the Jennifers get hotter day after day?" James asked.

No reply.

"Guys?"

He turned around and caught Kendall deeply staring into Jo's eyes as she spoke to him in a soft voice, while Camille passionately smooched Logan like they had no other care in the world.

Then he turned back and looked at Carlos, who was trying to woo the Jennifers. He felt a pang of deplorability. James glanced at each of his friends again and realized that he was the only single one in the group. Well, Carlos doesn't exactly have a girlfriend. _But, at least he has _something_ close to a relationship with the Jennifers._

James frowned, he was 'The Face' of Big Time Rush, and he never saw himself in position like this. The only single guy in the group.

"James?" Kendall looked at him, "You were saying something?"

"I wasn't saying anything. I was asking you something." James said accusingly.

"Okay. What were you asking me?" asked Kendall.

"Forget it." James said in a low voice.

Kendall shrugged and continued looking into Jo's voice, as if nothing ever happened.

"I'm going to head back to the crib…" James said, standing up.

Logan nodded and waved, he couldn't speak; Camille wasn't ready to end the kiss, yet.

James pouted as he entered the elevator, but he knew what he had to do. _I seriously _need_ to get a girlfriend_.

_Ping_! The elevator opened, James stepped out and had his swag on. He stood in front of 4B and pushed the doorbell button. He smoothened his hair. The door opened, and Lucy Stone looked at James with a raised eyebrow. James flashed her charming, flirtatious grin.

"Yes, James?" asked Lucy, with a bored expression on her face.

James flashed a smile and stared into his reflection in the mirror.

* * *

"Hi, James." James said to his reflection in a seductive voice.

"Hi, James." the reflection said back.

"Who's the most fine-looking person you know?" James asked.

"You are." James the Reflection said with pride.

"I don't need a girlfriend to prove anything, do I?" James asked, demandingly.

"No, you don't." James' reflection agreed, flashing a blinding smile.

"'Cuz_ I'm amazing just the way I am._" crooned James in the same tune as Bruno Mars' _Just The Way You Are_.

"Absolutely." agreed James' reflection.

"I don't need anybody in my life; I'm good on my own." James said.

"No, you're not, sweetie." Mrs. Knight said as she gathered the clothes around the house to put them into the laundry basket she held. Unfortunately, James hadn't heard her enter. "Nobody's ever good on their own."

"Well, I'm James Diamond and I don't need anybody. James and I agree." James looked back at his reflection and gave himself another dazzling smile.

"James, what is this all about?" Mrs. Knight asked, with motherly concern all over her face.

James lied "Nothing."

His mind wandered back to the conversation he'd had with Lucy earlier.

"_Yes, James?" asked Lucy, with a bored expression on her face._

"_Would you, Lucy Stone, like to go on a date with me, James Diamond, sometime?" asked James in his smooth voice._

"_Yeah, I would like to go on date with you sometime. How about _never_?" Lucy said smugly._

James was pulled out of his reverie by Mrs. Knight's worried voice.

"James, what's bothering you?"

"It's just that, well, I'm the only single guy in the group."

Mrs. Knight stared at him. "And that's a problem?"

"Yeah. I feel left out and lonely, I think." James muttered with a confused look on his face.

"James, have you seen yourself in the mirror?"

"Yeah."

"You are so handsome. You could get any girl you want, and you're nice too. You've got plenty of fans, too. How is this a problem?"

"Lucy just turned me down, Mrs. Knight."

"Lucy isn't the right girl for you then, young man." Mrs. Knight said as she placed Carlos' yellow sock in the laundry basket.

"It's not that, either. I know that I could get any girl I want, effortlessly. It's just that neither truly interests me. Or maybe, I'm just too good-looking for anybody." mused James.

Mrs. Knight raised an eyebrow.

"It's probably the latter, isn't it?" asked James with a thoughtful expression on his. "I know I'd never be interested in the fan girls, all they do is shout. Maybe, I'll die old and alone, still handsome though. "

"James, I don't know what you're thinking, but everybody needs someone. And, everyone has different likes and dislikes. Lucy's tough, she's not exactly the kind of girl you'd go along with. When the time is right, someone you'll come across someone who'll like you. Not for the fact that you're the pretty face of Big Time Rush, but because under all your vanity lies a sweet, naïve James that only few of us know about. I'm sure your lady is somewhere on her way." Mrs. Knight held James' slumped shoulders and tried to look at James.

"If she's on her, then she gets negative marking for being tardy and slow." James remarked with childlike artlessness. Then added with pessimism as he imagined his perfect lady on her way, "Although, I think she may have already found her prince elsewhere, huh, guess she isn't my lady after all."

Mrs. Knight slapped him lightly on his arm "Don't say that. She is on her way!"

* * *

"So, she does she refer to you as her aunt?" Kendall asked Jo, his green eyes glinted of curiosity.

Jo laughed, as her lips released the smoothie straw.

"Does she?" Camille asked. Logan and Camille huddled around Kendall and Jo.

"Nope. She calls me Jo. But, sometimes out of, she refers to me as her aunt." She sipped more of her smoothie.

"Well. She seems nice." Camille said.

"But, why is she coming here?" Logan asked.

Jo remained silent for a while "Strictly speaking, I don't really know. I guess she wants to do something in LA. I guess we'll know once she's here."

"So, she's coming here alone?"

"Yeah. She's going to be here on her own. But, I mean, it's not like she's all alone. We're here for her; I'm her aunt after all." Jo smiled. "She's smart. She can take care of herself. We'll be here for her, if she needs anything."

Kendall looked at Jo and smiled along with her, "Well, we're going to have to make room for another buddy then."

"Absolutely, the more the merrier." Logan agreed.

Carlos entered the lobby, with a flustered look on his face. His clothes were soaked with water, and his head was damp.

"That's that. I'm never chasing the Jennifers."

"You say that all the time. Then you begin chasing them the next day." Logan said.

Carlos scowled "It's because they look so good. I can't control myself."

"It's ok. Just sit down." Camille said.

Carlos bent to sit down next to Kendall.

"Don't!" Mr. Bitters screamt. "You're wet."

"C'mon! Don't you have Buddha Bob and Katie to take care of? They are by the poolside, making a profit selling hotdogs." Kendall exclaimed.

Bitters looked angrily and Carlos and stalked off to the pool. Carlos sat down.

He looked at Jo, who was still glowing with excitement. Carlos looked confused.

"Elizabeth is coming to LA." Kendall explained.

"Who's Elizabeth?"

"She's my niece. My brother called me last week to inform me that she'd be travelling from an airport in North Carolina to the one over here; he wanted dad to pick her up." Jo said.

"Well, her dad should travel with her too, then. My mum and dad never let me travel by myself till I was fifteen."

"She's not fifteen. On the contrary, she's a month older than me." Jo said uneasily.

"Oh. It's nice that she's coming over to visit you." Carlos nodded, with happy, wide eyes.

"She's not just visiting. She's here for something, it's not entirely clear." Jo said seriously. "We'll know why she's here, _once_ she's here."

"Oh." Carlos said thoughtfully, "Will she like me?"

Jo now knew that Carlos was interested in what her niece would be like and if he would have any chance with her; he was the only guy in Big Time Rush who had no girlfriend as of yet.

"Everybody likes you Carlos, but I don't know whether you would like her or not." Jo said.

"I would." Carlos insisted.

"But, you already like the Jennifers, remember? Don't you already have enough girls to chase Carlos?" Jo said politely, as she motioned towards the Jennifers who just passed by.

Carlos sighed after the Jennifers, "I guess I already have a plateful."

"When will she be here?" Camille asked.

"Tomorrow night." Jo answered.

"Is she anything like the Jennifers?" Carlos asked inquisitively.

"Definitely not." Jo said immediately, the thought comparing her niece being anything like the Jennifers was equivalent to thinking what James would be like with no hair. "She has a… ladylike behavior. She's more of a lady."


	2. Robin Hood's Prank

**Author's note: I'd like to thank iSpeakEspaol and the other guests for their reviews, it's really encouraging and supportive. If you are reading this (which I hope) thankyou. Secondly, this story is loosely based on Pride & Prejudice- James is Darcy and Elizabeth is well, Elizabeth. Lastly, I'll be uploading the chapters on a weekly basis, however, I'll be busy the coming week. So, I'll upload two more chapter with an exception to this before the weekend. Thanks.**

**Chapter 2- Robin Hood's Prank**

Logan dodged as James threw the ball at him, "You missed."

"When did you get so agile?" James asked as he momentarily sweeping his hair with his as he caught a sight of himself in the mirror.

"When did you get so smart? Never thought you knew what agile meant."

James flashed him a sweaty smile and shrugged, he grabbed the ball that Logan shot at him with finesse.

"Can we rest for a while?" Logan huffed.

"Sure."

They were at the Palmwoods Park, playing ball, while Carlos was on his way to get all four of them some chili cheese fries along with Kendall.

James dropped the ball as Logan motioned James to sit next to him on the grass. James wiped some perspiration off his brow and sat next to his friend on the grass. They sat in silence for a while.

"So, how are things with you and Camille?" James asked, breaking the silence.

Logan beamed, "Great! Never been better."

"Can I ask you a question?" James asked hesitant as he plucked some of the grass with his fingers.

"You never do that." Logan said, surprised, he added "Shoot."

"Am I good-looking?"

Logan stared at James for a minute, then began laughing hysterically, "You're seriously asking me that? Whether James Diamond is good-looking?"

James turned pink "I meant whether I looked exceptionally good. Like, too good to date anybody?"

"Pal, you look the best. You know that. Why the sudden insecurity?" Logan patted James' shoulder blade.

James looked at Logan, who smiled, and nodded.

Then, all of sudden Logan looked uncertain.

"What?" James asked.

"Umm... James I was wondering?"

"You were wondering?" James prompted.

"If I could borrow some of your slick hair gel for the party tomorrow night?"

"Yeah… You could, but, first you might want to know what effect it's got on your hair." James advised, "There's a party tomorrow night?"

"I already tried it on my hair. It looks amazing; your hair care products give the most fascinating results." Logan said enthusiastically.

James repeated "There's a party tomorrow night?"

"My hair looked astounding, just plane sleek-"

James asked firmly "Is there a party tomorrow or not?"

"There is. Didn't you know?" Logan asked with a raised.

"Nobody told me." James grouched.

"Oh." Logan sighed, "You disappeared from the lobby all of sudden, this morning, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I had to some order Cuda." James murmured under his breath. He then added, "What's the special occasion?"

Logan grinned "New girl. Jo's niece is coming over, she's about our age. Jo wanted to throw her a welcome party, so, everybody at Palmwoods invited. Carlos is really excited."

"Really?" James said with disinterest, "Like new girl, Lucy Stone, wasn't enough to deal with."

"Hey, she's Jo's niece. I'm guessing she'd be a lot like Jo." Logan shrugged.

"All girls are the same." James grunted.

"Seriously, James, what's up with you? I thought you'd say all girls are pretty." Logan said in a serious voice. He added, "By the by, the theme of the party is The Medieval Era. So, dress like it."

"I think I'll skip." James said in a slow voice.

"Think you'll skip what?" Kendall's mouth was stuffed with some of the fries, they were walking towards them. Carlos passed James and Logan, each a box of chili cheese fries.

"He says he wants to skip Elizabeth's party." Logan said, placing a few fries into his mouth.

_Elizabeth?_ James mused.

"What?!" Carlos exclaimed. "No way. There will be plenty of pretty girls. The Jennifers will be there."

James chuckled, "Fine. I'll be there. It's a good thing I bought some Cuda, yesterday. I'll have plenty to use at the party."

"James, they had Cuda during the medieval era." Logan said, through a mouthful of fries.

"I'm sure the royalty never went around carrying a stink." James said, putting on a good British accent. "I'll be the king of the medieval era."

"Well, that would suit you. I am a Knight, so I'll stay a knight." Kendall said proudly. "Carlitos?"

"Ooh, ooh. I'm going as Robin Hood!" Carlos said, jumping a little.

"I'm going as a medieval monk. I'm going to look rugged and handsome with James' new hair gel." Logan said running his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, hey… I've got a joke." Carlos said excitedly. "What is it that even the most careful person over-"

"No, no. Carlitos that is _not_ the way you tell a joke." James interrupted. "Here is a very royal joke, from a very royal me. How was the Roman Empire cut in half?"

Carlos scratched his head "The Roman Empire was cut in half?"

Kendall and Logan remained silent for a while. Kendall sighed, "What's the punch line?"

James straightened himself as he finished the last of his chili cheese fries. He grinned.

"The Roman Empire was cut in half with a pair of Caesars."

* * *

Kendall looked at James as he put on his blue fur cape. The black color gave his skin light sheen, he looked fantastic. _But again, when doesn't he_.

James had almost ready. He'd washed his hair and let it dry. He was wearing a gold and black tunic, along with a black hose. He had a black belt around the waist of his tunic, he had knee high black boots and had gold crown on his head. _A gold cardboard crown_.

"I am done." said James. He said as he looked into the mirror one final time and brushed of an invisible speck of dust off his hair.

"FINALLY!" Kendall said. He stepped forward, so James would move away from the mirror.

James turned around and looked at Kendall "Wait. I need to look at myself one final time in the mirror."

As Kendall saw James flick his hair once more he grunted "Ugh."

James flashed his reflection a dazzling smile as he took in the details, his perfect brown hair upon which sat the gold crown(_Let's just ignore the fact that it's of cardboard_), his perfect body fitted into the black tunic with the gold horse emblazoned across his chest, the fake sword loosely hanging off his belt. He looked perfect. James stepped away from the mirror, but his eyes didn't leave glance away from the reflection.

He sighed "All done."

"Thank you." Kendall said exasperatedly.

"Hmm. I think I'm forgetting something." James rubbed his chin.

"What?" asked a fatigued Kendall. He grabbed his comb and ran it through his blond hair.

"What could I be forgetting?" James mimicked Kendall, and pulled out his lucky comb from the pocket of his tunic and drew it through the forelock of his head.

Kendall turned red, and grabbed a fistful of his own blond hair, then attempted to yank it. "ARGH!"

"K-Dog. Chill it. Your hair is not as good as mine, but, I guess it's not that bad. So, don't yank it off." James said in a silk-smooth voice. "There, I remembered what I was missing."

He bent over the sofa, and collected his black gloves which lay beneath the newspaper. "Now, you bow down to me."

"Yes, your Highness." Kendall briefly bowed down to James, and then, pleaded "Now, have myself ready for the party. I haven't even gotten my armor on."

"You have armor?" James raised a shaped eyebrow.

Kendall looked skeptic "Um… Let's just say Gustavo isn't as nasty as he usually is."

"Gustavo bought you an armor." James asked in a controlled voice.

"He rented me an armor." Kendall corrected him.

James slipped his fingers into the black gloves. He heard noise behind him. He turned around.

"Guys, do I look fine?"

Awkwardly, clutching the side of his rag-like robe, he walked into the room. Logan ambled to the side of the swirly side. He looked amusing, but he definitely did not seem anything close to rugged and handsome. The overcoat simply looked too big for him; the sleeves sagged and covered his hand wholly. His costume had a pointed hood and side monk pouches.

"You know, it still makes no sense to me that why you would borrow my hair gel if you are going to cover your genius head over that hideous hood?" James said, sounding mock curious.

"Look, I had no idea how huge this robe was going to be. I ordered it online. Camille said it looks just fine." Logan said defensive.

"Well, don't worry. None of us will end up looking like we just stepped out of the medieval era into the present via a time machine." Kendall cajoled. "Nobody will look perfect."

"Except moi." James interjected

"Yes, James." Logan said, frustration hitting his voice. He glanced at the clock. "Kendall, if you don't have your costume on any time soon, you'll have no choice, but, to go to the party _naked_."

"I know." Kendall agreed.

"Hey, where is Carlos?" James asked, popping his comb into the tiny pocket of the tunic.

"Rise and rise again until lambs become lions." Carlos commanded, standing behind them with his hands on his hips, and nose in the air. He had his green Robin Hood costume, and a sling of bow and arrows slung over his shoulder.

"Now, he looks nice." James commented. Kendall approvingly nodded at Carlos, who responded to them beamingly. Logan grimaced.

"Why don't you take some advice from Logan here who's dressed in a sack?" James remarked caustically.

"That's it; you guys are getting out, right now, and are going to let me dress in peace." Kendall said seizing James and Logan by the elbow.

Kendall turned around and headed towards the mirror, "You too, Carlos."

"Darn."

Kendall stood in front of the mirror, he heard the door shut with a loud bang behind him.

* * *

"Isn't this party amazing or what?" Carlos hooted over the loud music. He whirled around with the music, and swished his green hat to the beat.

He spotted Kendall, who was seated with Jo, on the table in the corner of the room. He was talking intimately to Jo, clutching her hand as she smiled and nodded, but didn't say much in response. Jo looked stunning in her Enchantress of Camelot costume. Carlos guessed that she was probably anxious, waiting for Elizabeth, who was going to be fetched by Katie and Mrs. Knight, as the two of them were kind enough to volunteer to help. Mr. and Mrs. Taylor had helped fund for the entire party, as they seemed only eager to welcome Elizabeth

Not far away from Kendall and Jo, was James who was talking to the Jennifers. He was leaning against the table and flattering the Jennifers about what pretty witches they made, Carlos was assuming from the way James was elaborately motioning to their outfit. Carlos smiled to himself, as he noticed the Jennifers appeared unimpressed.

Logan and Camille, who was dressed in a tavern wench costume, were dancing to the music, though, after every few moves or so Logan stepped over the long hem of hem of his robe and held Camille's shoulder to steady himself. However, Carlos didn't see his robe as the problem, as robe or no robe, Logan just couldn't dance.

This was the very party hall were they had celebrated their prom the previous year, Carlos shuddered as he thought of the prom and the way the Jennifers had pounded him with their fists last year. He twisted as the guitar dude played _Till I Forget About You_ on the his bass guitar.

Carlos gasped, the chili cheese fries girl was here, but she was with Jett Stetson. _Oh, she looks so pretty_.

"What's up?" Buddha Bob's gruff voice hit Carlos' ear.

Carlos looked at the chili cheese fries girl, and then, back at Buddha Bob.

Buddha Bob followed Carlos' eyes, he raised an eyebrow. "You like her?"

Carlos mouthed _Very Much_.

"Wanna get rid of Jett?"

Carlos nodded.

Buddha Bob beckoned Carlos to follow him.

* * *

"I think she's here." Jo murmured as she briefly checked a message on her cellphone. She looked at Kendall "Your mum messaged me."

"Quick!" Kendall stood up, he jogged towards the center the dance floor. He screamed, in order to catch everybody's attention "Everybody! EVERYBODY! Listen up, Elizabeth is here. Somebody- somebody, switch off the lights. Everybody, find yourself a place to hide."

Everybody rushed across the room, some hid behind the chair and others hid under the tables. Kendall jogged back to Jo, and caught her trying to hide behind the entrance door. Kendall stood next to her. Kendall glanced across the room and smiled as Jett tried to hide behind his date, which Kendall recognized as the chili cheese fries girl. James was underneath the table, with Camille, while Logan stood at the other end of the door. Carlos was nowhere in sight. The lights went off. He heard Jo's silent laugh in the dark.

He heard Katie explaining to Elizabeth about what a great pool Palmwoods had, and about the profit she made by selling snow cones. Kendall could now hear their footfalls. Jo crouched beside him. The door opened, the light from outside entered the room. He could see three silhouettes. Then abruptly somebody switched on the lights. The all jumped out "SURPRISE!"

Everybody screamed out in joy. Kendall smiled and glanced. Their surprise party was a super success-

From the corner of his eyes, Kendall noticed Logan stand and trip over the hem of his robe as he yelled "Supra-AAH!" and fell right on Elizabeth, who hadn't had the time to even breathe since she'd left the airport.

"OW!" came out Elizabeth's voice.

There was small series of laugh, which began from James and the Jennifers. Logan stood up, his nose was slightly bruised and was bleeding. As soon as he sensed what he had done, he looked around and helped Elizabeth up. James continued laughing "Logan, what did I tell you about your-"

_Splaaasssh_, almost out of nowhere, a shower of freezing, dirty water poured down from the ceiling and struck Elizabeth. Kendall's mouth hung open as he watched, in petrifying horror, their party turn into a total nightmare. Elizabeth's face was covered in grime and slime, her clothes were dripping and she stood there in a pool of frigid water. Kendall covered his face in his hands, from the other side of the party hall, Carlos came hustling and didn't sense the tension in the part hall.

"Take that, Jett." Carlos said in glee. James laughed hysterically, Carlos felt confused at why no one else was laughing. When Carlos came up close he realized what he had actually done and stared fearfully at everyone else present in the room. _This is not good_.


	3. The Warm Welcome

**Author's note : Hey guys, I said I'd upload two chapters. But, with the time constraint that is really not possible; so this will probably be the only chapter you'll be getting for these two weeks.**

Chapter 3- The Warm Welcome

Elizabeth used the knuckles of the fingers to clear the grime from her eyes. She could hear someone's continuous laugh throughout the party hall. She felt cold and considerably mortified. She could feel slime over her forehead, she swallowed hard. She noticed the black haired boy, who had stumbled over her fifteen seconds ago, was slightly wet too. From the other side of the room, she heard a Latino boy say something in joyous voice. Then, she heard some more laughter from the same guy who had been laughing all along. _Who's this obnoxious guy who finds every single second of this humiliating scenario absolutely hilarious_?

She glanced around the room, she saw a lanky, blond covering his face with his hands. Then, her eyes caught hold of the boy was laughing. He was what she had guessed him to be by the sound of his laugh, very good-looking and very, very rude. He had perfect hair and a perfect smile, he was tall and lean.

Then she spotted everyone's costume. They were all having a party, or celebrating something. Or maybe, she had been transported to the medieval. Or this was some kind of kinky cult. She didn't know what to say and neither did anyone else in the room. The girl who claimed to be Jo's boyfriend's sister stepped forward and grudgingly held her shoulder, to, perhaps, offer some support. Then, she finally, asked them a question.

"What is this place?"

A voice to her left said "Palmwoods party hall."

She turned, it was Jo. She looked embarrassed and red in the face. She had been standing there all along, beside the lanky blond. Jo stepped forward "This was meant to be a welcome party. Medieval themed."

"Right."

Elizabeth felt slightly better, realizing Jo's intentions. She didn't want any of this to ruin Jo's party, so, she quickly waved her hands in an attempt to flick away any of the dirt. "This sure doesn't sound like a party. I can't hear the music?"

The blond boy partially uncovered his face. Some people in the room sighed in relief, while, others like the pretty, brown haired boy, looked doubtful. Elizabeth urged and forced a smile "C'mon. You can't let stupid things like this ruin a good party."

Instantly, things in the room brightened and many people looked happy and cheerful again. Jo's eyes widened "Elizabeth, are you okay? Are you sure you want a party? We can get back to my hotel room and-"

Elizabeth held up her hand "Look, if anyone's supposed to feel guilty about trying to ruin this party it's not you.-" she saw the Latino boy look frightful and guilty. She turned her eyes towards the good-looking boy "-The ones worthy of the blame are those who laugh at others while they suffer humiliation."

The music in the hall was turned up, and everybody cheered and shimmied back to the dance floor. Jo gave her niece a fond smile "It's only seven-thirty, do you want quickly head to the room and have a quick shower?"

Elizabeth nodded. Jo motioned Elizabeth to follow her outside the room. She looked at her niece "I've even got a costume laid out for you, in blue. If you'd like to wear that?"

"Sure." Elizabeth said simply.

"Wait!" two voices from behind yelled as they walked on. The black haired boy who was dressed as a monk was holding his robe and running towards them, he was followed by the Latino boy. The black haired boy breathed as halted before them "Elizabeth."

He shuffled his feet, careful not to tumble over the hem of his robe. "I'm really sorry… I really should have worn something else."

The Latino said as he caught up to his black haired friend "I'm sorry, too. I set up the bucket, just before you came. I wanted to get back on Jett."

"It's forgiven and forgotten. Go back to the party, and enjoy yourselves. I'll be back shortly." Elizabeth said, closing the subject. The beamed and eagerly got back to the party. Elizabeth grinned as she saw the black-haired boy trip over length of the robe, but he quickly steadied himself.

The girls began walking back to the room.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow "Don't you work with that guy? Jett?"

"It's a long story." Jo answered. She looked at her niece affectionately as she began making a small talk as they made their way to her room "So, what brings you to LA?"

Elizabeth smiled through her grime covered face "I want to pursue a career as a screenwriter."

* * *

James stomach churned on air, he was getting hungry. Jo had informed him prior to the party that they would have something like a medieval banquet that her parents had arranged. The party hall was well decorated, with grey colored wallpapers and dark colored draperies against the windows. There were wooden chair and tables, and light were dim, but torches and candles brightened the room to a certain extent. He glanced at the grandfather clock, it was 8 pm. There was another hour before food would be served.

He saw Carlos and Logan walk through the doors, they looked relieved. He walked up to them across the dance floor. "What's up guys?"

"Nothing, really." Logan said, "We just went out there to apologize to Elizabeth."

"Why did you have to apologize?" James asked looking at Carlos.

"The water… That was my fault." Carlos said, "I thought I would manage to get Jett under there, but somehow Buddha Bob gave me the wrong signal, and then, you know the rest."

"She's nice. You know, after all this, she didn't refuse to join the party and she forgave us without even asking for an explanation." Logan smiled, while Carlos eagerly nodded. "You shouldn't have laughed that much James, you didn't really put up that much of a good impression."

"I don't care, I don't really want to get anywhere with her. So, I didn't do anything I would regret doing. It was funny, the entire thing, and Logan's expression was hilarious." James said crudely.

"Dude, I think she's going to be here at Palmwoods for a while. So… who knows you might start like her." Carlos said, looking at James a bit seriously.

"Fat chance." James remarked, "She's a redhead. I don't like-"

"Hey, Kendall!" Carlos waved at Kendall, who was so noticeable in the crowd with his armor on. Kendall saw the three of them and began walking towards them. He was staring daggers at James.

"Do you realize you were the only one laughing Elizabeth and Logan? We are having this party because of Elizabeth. Do you have any clue, because of you, what might Jo think of me?" Kendall asked anxiously. His mind was fixed on Jo's upset face that had been upsetting him since Logan tumbled over Elizabeth.

"Jo won't care, honestly, her work has always been her first priority, and she doesn't even spend enough time with you-" James said, Kendall raised his hand as he glared at James.

"Not a word about Jo."

Logan looked at Kendall and then, at James "Guys, cool it. It's over, in fact, Elizabeth kindly chose to forget all of this. She'll change and be here in a few minutes. Then, James will personally apologize."

James chin jutted out "Never."

Kendall continued glaring at James. Then, he noticed Jo enter the party hall, her face was more relaxed than it had been a few minutes ago. He gave his friends a fleeting look and left them, to ask Jo about her niece.

"He's pathetic, one look at Jo's face and he's all smiles." James muttered.

Then, one after another, Logan and Carlos left him for Camille and chili cheese fries girl. James scowled "All of them are pathetic."

Lucy Stone was at the party too, dancing with guitar dude, she, for once, was not dressed in her usual black. She was dressed in a Maiden of Verona costume that looked odd, considering the red streaks in her hair. _Oh, I'm glad I'm not with her_.

He sighed as he thought about the stern look Mrs. Knight gave him as he had laughed at Jo's niece. Now, he felt that everyone at the party was ignoring him. He looked at the ground, and grimaced, a hand then, held out some passion fruit punch to him. He looked up, it was Camille.

"Why so glum? You're generally the life of the party." she asked. Mercifully, at least she wasn't accusing him of anything.

"I'm not glum, just a little mad."

"At?"

He reluctantly considered his response options "Myself."

Camille looked at him expectantly; she wanted a more elaborate answer. He sighed "Because, I laughed at her… I'm scared that I'm turning into a horrible douchebag."

"You can be sweet, when you want to. Remember the time when you'd helped me run lines for an audition."

James grinned "Then, we accidently kissed."

Camille stared at him for a moment, after which she blinked. "James, maybe you _are_ turning into a horrible douchebag."

He watched Camille walk slowly, as she made her way to Logan who was helping himself to second cup of punch. He looked around and saw the chili cheese fries girl dancing with Jett. Buddha bob was tackling Bitters, who obviously found some flaw with the party arrangement. His eyes swept over the room, he found himself staring at a girl. She was wearing a bottle green, ankle length hooded dress with a long slit. She short, but didn't look that bad.

He walked around aimlessly, his hand still gripped the Styrofoam passion fruit punch cup, he sipped some of the punch. He winced, it was cold. He was actually thinking of going to Rocque Records and running over the lines of the new song from their new album _Elevate, _which they would probably record next Tuesday. He strolled some more, he stopped and stared at the wooden table that was now had heaps of chicken drumsticks served on plates. His stomach growled.

"Have it." James looked abashed as he noticed Kendall, who had been standing next to him for quite a while.

"Not mad at me?"

"You're my buddy. I can be mad at Jo for a long time, but you, never."

James beamed at Kendall, he went up to him. The two of them looked t people on the dance floor. James continued staring at the girl in the hooded dress.

"You won't say sorry to her?"

"No." James shook his head. The girl in the hooded dress was getting closer now; she was within audible vicinity. She was animatedly speaking to Carlos about tater tots and corndogs.

"Then, perhaps you could dance with her instead, as a way of saying sorry." Kendall suggested.

"No." James wondered why Kendall had asked him that.

"Well, I thought that would be easy for you since you've been staring at her for so long." Kendall smirked at James. James did a double take; he realized the hooded girl he had been staring for so long was Elizabeth. She was pale with short, curly red hair poking out of her hood. He reddened, she certainly didn't look that ugly up front.

"She's not as unpleasant as I thought she'd look, but she's still an absolute midget." James said grudgingly. At that instant, Elizabeth stopped mid-conversation and looked right into James eyes. She gave him a cold, unnerving look. Then, she slowly uncurled her neck and responded to Carlos' question.

Kendall gently touched James' shoulder "I think she heard you."

"I don't care."


	4. The Perfect Excuse

**Chapter 4- The Perfect Excuse**

"That was the best party ever! " Katie exclaimed.

"Yes, that was the best party ever. Now, get to bed. All five of you." Mrs. Knight ordered sternly, her eyes on all four boys and her daughter.

"Yes, we're going." Kendall sighed, taking the heavy helmet off his head.

He went into his bedroom, eager to separate the armor from his body. He silently wondered of how medieval soldiers accustomed themselves to wearing something so bulky. He'd have to return all of it to Gustavo the next day. He recalled the angry memory of Gustavo earlier this evening saying that he'd kick Kendall out of Big Time Rush if he returned the armor to him with a dent or a scratch. Kendall licked his lips nervously as he stared at the scratch across the metal chest plate that resembled a claw mark. He pulled on his pajamas; he heard a quick knock on his door.

It was James "Are you done?"

"Yeah…" Kendall replied. James entered the room and hopped onto his bed. His head hit the pillow and he swung his legs up onto the bed.

Kendall raised an eyebrow "Aren't you going to change?"

"Nope."

"You're going to sleep in that incredibly uncomfortable outfit?" Kendal asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I want to know what it would be like to sleep like a royal." James answered.

"Royals in the Dark Ages didn't sleep in stuff like this; they had their night clothes too." Kendall said.

"Fine. I'm too lazy to change. Can we just sleep now?" James asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yes, but where are Carlos and Logan?"

"Logan's changing in the bathroom and Carlos is going to have a corndog before bed." James said as he stifled a yawn. Kendall remained silent for a while as he got into his own bed.

"So… You were looking at Elizabeth."

James turned his head "Is there a girl who I don't look at?"

"True. I can't argue with that." Kendall replied "She's here to be a screenwriter, Jo told me. That's different, a new talent around Palmwoods-"

"Why are we talking about her? Besides, I'm not interested in any girl who's going to be staying at the Palmwoods anymore." James asked mid-yawn.

"She saved the party Jo and I had been working on. That was really sweet of her, considering the humiliation everyone threw at her." Kendall said seriously.

James rolled his eyes "It's always _Jo this, Jo that_. Isn't it?"

Kendall sat up against his bed "James, what are you talking about?"

James closed his eyes "LA changes everybody; there's no way of handling things well here. Look at the Jennifers, for instance, look what this place has done to them. Everybody has toughened up and become selfish to a certain extent. We're the only ones who haven't toughened up."

"And, what does this have to do with Jo?" Kendall asked firmly.

"It's- Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to poison you against Jo or anything like that. It's that when I see you around Jo, I feel like you're the only one in love. But, is this even close to love? Love is never one-way." James said hesitantly.

"James, I think you really need to go to sleep. You don't know what you're saying." Kendall said, trying to ignore the ring of James' words in his head.

"I'm not trying to-" James paused, trying to think of the right word "-instigate you against anyone. This is what I think."

"Then, I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself." Kendall muttered, trying to not sound offensive "I don't _love_ Jo, but, I really, really care about her."

There was, soon, nothing but silence, with the exception of Kendall's snore, in the room.

* * *

"So, Kendall Knight, huh?" Elizabeth asked Jo.

Jo smiled, and reddened.

Jo decided to share her bedroom with Elizabeth. Jo changed into her pajamas, while Elizabeth slipped on her nightdress.

Elizabeth continued "He seems like a nice guy, affectionate, helpful and honest. He's friendly too."

"He is all of those things." Jo confirmed.

"Aren't you lucky?"

"_Very_ lucky." Jo corrected. She turned around and grabbed the moisturizer from her dressed. She squeezed out some into her palm and then, slapped them on her feet."

"Good for you. Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush, I was expecting to be something different. But, I guess he's really like what he appears to be in all of the interviews and everything." Elizabeth said.

"So, do you like Palmwoods so far?" Jo asked in a serious voice.

"Most people here seem fun and likeable." Elizabeth said in a slow voice.

"Most?"

"James Diamond is not particularly likeable, in my opinion. Neither are the Jennifers." Elizabeth said, running a comb through her wet hair as she studied herself in the mirror. She looked jetlagged and haggard.

Jo mulled over his behavior at the party "He's generally not this rude and self-absorbed. Wonder what had gotten into him?"

"I think the fame is finally getting to him. I'd think it would be impossible for someone like Kendall to be friends with someone like James."

Jo pleaded "Get to know James; he's really not what you think he is. He's probably having a bad day."

"He probably thinks inferior to him, so I'm not going to even try." Elizabeth said with finality. With that, Elizabeth walked to her bed and rolled onto it. She closed her eyes, and felt Jo switch off the lights in the room. She couldn't erase the thought of James' laughing face from her mind.

* * *

The next morning Jo and Elizabeth headed outside for a walk at the Palmwoods Park, after breakfast. It was a warm day. Jo had her day off and the boys were at Rocque Records, so Jo decided now would be the best time to show Elizabeth around Palmwoods. The day was bright and warm.

"This is the Palmwoods Park, where you can do things you normally do in a park." Jo said motioning at the surrounding shrubbery.

"Fascinating." Elizabeth responded with a smile playing on her lips.

"It's a nice, quiet place if you need time to be on your own.-" Jo looked at her right as she heard Camille practice her line in a dramatic voice "-_Or_ if you need to rehearse your lines."

Camille spun around in their direction and waved at them excitedly. Jo and Elizabeth walked over to her.

"Hey, guys." Camille said.

"Hey… It's Camille, right?" Elizabeth asked indecisively.

"Well, you have a good memory." Camille remarked. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

Jo answered "I was just showing Elizabeth around Palmwoods, maybe we'll grab a smoothie later. Wanna join us?"

"I'd love to." Camille chirped, she looked at Elizabeth "If you don't mind, that is."

"Don't be silly." Elizabeth waved her hand.

The three of them walked over footpath. Elizabeth glanced around the park as they walked "So, what are the other popular hangouts around here?"

"Well, there is the ice rink. If you like figure-skating or ice-hockey, you should go there sometime." Camille offered.

"It's really nice. Kendall and I go there all the time." Jo added.

Elizabeth laughed nervously "Well, I would go there, if I didn't have bad memories of slipping around the ice rink and constantly bruising myself."

Camille and Jo laughed.

After a moment of silence, Camille said Elizabeth in a sympathetic voice "It must have been really hard decision for you to make, move all the way from North Carolina and come here, to LA."

"It was." Elizabeth agreed in a small voice. "But, it was a sacrifice I was willing to make."

"You might really be missing all your friends?"

"I am. But, they made it easier. They were supportive and really cool about me moving to LA when I told them about a screenwriter who wanted to employ me as an apprentice because he thought I was an exceptional writer. I thought they'd go berserk, but they didn't. I'm glad they didn't." Elizabeth said in a relieved voice.

Jo patted her Elizabeth's shoulder "Don't sweat it. You made the right choice, like Kendall always says '_Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime._' "

"You're always thinking about Kendall, aren't you?" Camille asked playfully.

Jo turned red "Says the one, who can't keep her lips off Logan's."

"You both are so lucky to have such nice boyfriends." Elizabeth remarked.

"True. I mean, Kendall's perfect. He cares, unconditionally." Jo said lovingly.

Camille nodded "At any rate, he's crazy about you."

"Only if he could see you here blushing at the very mention of his name." Elizabeth grinned.

"I don't think there is a need for that. He knows I care about him just as much as he cares about me." Jo said.

"But, why do you hide that?" Camille asked as they walked ahead. The smoothie kiosk was not far.

"Hide what?" Jo said.

"Hide your…-" Camille paused, waiting for the right word to come to her "- affection."

"I don't hide it. I'm just not as open as he is about his emotions. I guess, I find it hard to express my emotions." Jo replied thoughtfully.

"If you want Kendall to remain yours forever, you'll have to start showering him with love sooner or later… I suggest the sooner the better." Camille said raising her expressive eyebrows.

"You don't want to let go of Kendall. He's a gem." Elizabeth added.

"Alright, alright." Jo agreed laughingly.

Jo offered to order the smoothies. Elizabeth and Camille seated themselves on a nearby bench.

"So, did you have a boyfriend back in your town?" Camille enquired.

"Yeah, I did. But, we broke up. Our relationship was more or less in tatters, he was pushy. Don't get me wrong, I'm not blaming Chad. It's just that I like people who respect my independence; he wasn't the guy for me." Elizabeth explained.

"Chad?"

"Chad. He's probably a lot like James."

"Don't say that." Camille said, slightly defensive. "I don't know what's gotten into him lately. I'm mad at him too, I just don't know how mad."

"What?!" Elizabeth asked with a grin.

"You know, I'm dating Logan, right? Once, James and I accidently kissed, while he was helping me rehearse my lines for a play. It was horrible, Logan and I broke up. But, luckily we made up."

"And, you're still mad at James?"

Camille shook her head "He brought up the kiss last night at the party. It was weird."

Elizabeth said in a quiet voice "I really don't know what to say, without making it sound that I'm poisoning you against him."

* * *

James huffed; he stopped beside the pavement to catch his breath. He had been running nonstop for twenty-five minutes. He inhaled the fresh air. The Palmwoods Park was green and alive as usual, with happy kids playing around. He needed a drink; he lifted his water bottle and shook it. He expected to hear the splash of water within the bottle, but instead, he heard no sound.

He grimaced, but quickly, his mouth stretched into a smile as he spotted the smoothie kiosk around the corner of a pavement. He jogged further, but abruptly came to a halt when he sighted Elizabeth and Camille sitting on a bench near the kiosk. Their backs were facing him.

He could faintly hear Elizabeth say "…..a lot like James."

He hunkered towards a bush close to their bench, and sat there to hear more of their conversation. To his surprise, he found Tyler sitting, probably hiding from his mother, with a tree hat on. James seized the tree hat and put it on. Tyler scowled and was about to complain, but, James motioned at him to shut up.

James licked his lips and attempted to hear Elizabeth speak. However, it was Camille who spoke. She was speaking a James, and how he mentioned their kiss at the party last night. She was mad at him. James raised his eyebrow.

Once Camille was done speaking, Elizabeth told Camille that she didn't know what to say without making it look like she was provoking Camille against James. James moved further into the bush to hear what Camille would say. But, she didn't say anything.

He heard footsteps in the direction of their bench. It was Jo.

"Here are you're smoothies." James heard Jo say. She asked one of the other two "Blue or pink?"

Elizabeth replied in a quiet voice "Blue."

_She has a sweet voice_, James thought silently to himself. In his mind, James recalled the sight of her face. His mind scrutinized the features of her face. He tried to imagine what her face would look like with a smile. Her eyes were teal green and monolid.

"Why are you smiling?" Tyler asked curiously, his wide eyes fixed on James.

James, unaware of his smile, glowered at Tyler and motioned at him to keep his mouth shut.

"They aren't here. They just left for the ice rink."

"Good… Now, you can have your tree hat." James took off his tree hat and swished his sweaty hair. James decided to jog back to Palmwoods, to memorize the lyrics of Big Time Rush's new single _Worldwide_.

"Wait!" Tyler exclaimed. "I needed to know if you're planning a party for Katie's birthday."

"No. I know, it's her birthday, but, I think Mrs. Knight wanted a quiet celebration at home."

"Well, she's expecting a party."

James smirked "Is she?"

Tyler nodded. James pondered for a while, and then said in a slow voice "Well, then. She'll get a party."

"Wow. Big Time Rush sure knows how to live life king size. Two parties in one week."

"Well, at least I'll get another chance to speak to her. An invitation will be the perfect excuse." James spoke to himself.

Tyler stared at James "Who are you talking about?"

"Oh. It's nothing. Don't worry, Katie will get her surprise party."


	5. The Negotiation

**Chapter 5- The Negotiation**

"_Girl, I'll be thinking about you Worldwide, Worldwide, Worldwide._" Logan crooned, with eyes closed, into the microphone. Through the glass, he could see Kelly nodding appreciatively as he hit the right note.

It was Logan's sixth try on the lyric, the previous five tries were unsuccessful, all in which Logan belted out the wrong note. As he ended the lyric, Logan looked at Gustavo, with a fearful expression on his face. Gustavo's face was red. Kelly motioned him to come out of the isolation booth.

He got out of the booth as Gustavo sighed and the red color from his face faded.

Gustavo said in an exasperated voice "It took you a while, but at least, you got it right this time."

Logan mimicked Gustavo and gave a relieved sigh.

"BUT, THIS DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU'VE GOTTEN BETTER AT SINGING." Gustavo yelled, spraying Logan with his spit.

"Yes." Logan managed in a weak voice.

"KEEP PRACTISING, DOG."

"Yes." Logan nodded.

"GET OUT." Gustavo screamt in rage.

Logan hurriedly scurried out of the studio, while doing so he stepped twice over his feet and scrambled up. Just as he ran towards the elevator, and the doors of the elevator opened, he bumped right into a sweaty James who walked out of the elevator.

James exasperatedly asked "Why in such a rush?"

Logan looked at James, confused "Cuz' we're Big Time Rush."

"Whatever, I'm heading in to talk to Gustavo." James said wiping beads of sweat from his forehead.

Logan immediately seized James' shoulder to prevent him from walking away "Gustavo is in a bad mood."

James looked fixedly at Logan "When _isn't_ he in a bad mood? Really, Logan, I thought you were more observant than that."

"Since when did you learn to use big words like observant?"

James pulled away from Logan "Since now."

James walked into the room, followed by Logan who was pleading him to not enter the room. Gustavo was seated on the sofa sipping his espresso, facing Kelly who looked tired.

"Gustavo, I need a favor." James said in a smooth diplomatic voice.

Gustavo raised his eyebrow.

"It's Katie's birthday tomorrow and I need to arrange a party for her." James stopped and stared at Gustavo expectantly.

"And?" Gustavo asked taking a sip of his espresso.

"Will you do that for me?" James said in a quiet voice.

Gustavo noisily spat out his espresso over the coffee table and at a mortified Kelly, James was scared "Pretty please with hair gel on top."

Gustavo bellowed out at the two boys in rage. Kelly wiped the droplets of espresso off her nose with a tissue paper

"Oh, I forgot you have _no_ hair." James meekly replied to Gustavo's rage.

"And, why would I do that for you dogs who have done nothing but angered me?" Gustavo asked furiously.

"Calm down." Kelly pleaded with Gustavo.

"Because…" James racked his brains in an attempt to negotiate "Because… We rock and pop."

"What?!" Logan whispered in a panicked voice.

"All I need is for you dogs to sing well. But, you can't even do that. HOWEVER, YOU CONSIDERED THAT I WOULD THROW A PARTY FOR YOU?!" Gustavo's roar echoed throughout the room.

"For Katie." James calmly corrected.

"AHHHHH!" Gustavo screamt.

"I think he's angry." Logan pointed out to James in a whisper.

"I know." James replied.

Once Gustavo was done screaming, James said "There is nothing else I can offer you. Unless, you have something else in mind I can offer you."

Kelly looked at Gustavo "Actually, there is something James can do for us…"

"Like what, look in the mirror and admire himself?" Gustavo said sarcastically.

"I can do that." James remarked.

"No." Kelly leaned forward and whispered something inaudible into Gustavo's red ear.

Gustavo stood still for a while and then, began pacing across his office. He looked at James sharply.

"Will you teach Logan and Carlos how to sing better?"

"Yes!" James flashed Gustavo a smile.

"No!" Logan said in a panicked voice.

"Then, we have a deal. You give Logan and Carlos singing lessons until they sing better than you do, while I'll arrange a party for Katie."

"Her birthday is on Tuesday." James informed Gustavo.

"Fine. You'll have a party arranged this Tuesday, by the poolside." Gustavo said firmly.

"Thanks."

"Get out, NOW."

James and Logan headed towards the elevator.

Before entering the elevator, Logan said to James "You suck."

"You suck even more… at singing." James said, as the elevator closed in front of them.

* * *

"Sing with a bit more enthusiasm." James prompted, "C'mon, you even have a good reason to sing enthusiastically."

"_It's party night!_" Logan and Carlos sang in a dull tune.

"That's… bad." James said as he ran his comb over his hair, and then, straightened his jacket.

"Can we get dressed now?" Carlos pleaded.

"But, you haven't gotten better at singing." James said indifferently.

"But, it's time for the party." Carlos begged, he was on the verge of tears.

"Fine." James said, studying himself in the mirror "But, I promised Gustavo, three days ago, that I would transform you guys into music moguls, so we are going to continue practicing tomorrow because I always keep my word."

"Yeah, yeah. Now, move." Kendall said, moving James away from the mirror.

"Wait." James said as he stood fixedly in front of the mirror. "I need to do something."

"Then do it." Kendall said exasperatedly.

_"Mirror_, _mirror on the wall_, who is the handsomest of them all?" James looked intensely at the mirror, waiting for a reply.

"Really?" Kendall asked skeptically and pushed James away from the mirror "Move. I need get dressed."

As he walked out of the room, James spotted the swirly slide. He debated with himself, whether or not to risk ruining his hair by sliding along the slide. He decided not to. He sat on the sofa and placed his head, gently, on the cushion.

He saw Mrs. Knight walk through the main door, carrying groceries. She noticed James looking at her, after she placed the groceries on the counter.

"All ready for the party?" Mrs. Knight asked James, she continued taking out the groceries from the paper bag. The goods looked like the ingredients for a chocolate cake. James could hear the insides of his stomach churn.

"Yeah." James said, running his eyes over the black jacket and the faded jeans he was dressed in.

"Good." Mrs. Knight said as she balanced five utensils in her arms.

After a few seconds of silence that was disguised by the clattering of the saucepan and the whisking of the eggs, James blurted out "What do you think of the new girl?"

"Which new girl?" Mrs. Knight asked as whisked the eggs faster and turned around in an attempt to hide her smile "Palmwoods has many new girls walking in and out on a daily basis. You'll have to be more specific."

"You know, Jo's niece."

"I've heard Jo has a younger niece back in Carolina."

"Well, I'm talking about Jo's niece who's the new girl, here, at Palmwoods." James said thwarted.

"And her name is?" Mrs. Knight asked with mock curiosity.

"Ok. I'm talking about Elizabeth." James said, feeling defeated.

"What about her?" She let the eggs sit at the counter and faced James as she began preparing the cake batter.

"Do you think that she'd like me?" James burst out.

Mrs. Knight looked at James sternly "Have tried being likeable?"

"Mrs. Knight, you are really not offering me any help." James said with a heavy heart. "You're asking me questions that do nothing but, make me feel guilty."

"My questions have help hidden in them. If you haven't been nice to her, today is your opportunity."

James could hear Kendall speaking through Mrs. Knight- _Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime_.

"But, I've tried being nice to her." James said.

"You have?" Mrs. Knight asked, amused.

"I spoke to her. Yesterday morning, I delivered an invitation card to her and Jo. I tried speaking to her for a while."

"And?"

"Jo seemed to be more interested in doing the talking. Elizabeth remained silent and disinterested." James rubbed an imaginary speck of dust from his jacket; his mind began swimming with images of her.

"What exactly did you say to her?" Mrs. Knight buttered the baking dish.

"Ok, they were by the poolside when I met them yesterday morning." James was trying to guess what she would decide to wear at the party "I just went up to them and handed the invitation to them, Jo asked me what it was about and I told her. She thanked me for it and that's it. But, I know something for sure, the entire time I was speaking, Elizabeth completely ignored my presence. It's like I was invisible."

"Whatever it is that she has against you, I guess, it's justified. You were very rude to her at the party." Mrs. Knight commented.

"I mean, it's like I'm the only one at Palmwoods she hasn't had a conversation with. She's spoken and befriended everyone here, except me. I'm sure I wasn't that rude." James complained childishly.

"You weren't." Mrs. Knight agreed "You sure you didn't do anything else to offend her."

"No." James said with certainty.

At the very second, Kendall, Logan and Carlos marched into the room. They were all dressed casually. Kendall glanced at the clock "It's high time we get to the poolside and make sure everything is going as per schedule."

James nodded and stood up "Yeah, Tyler said that he won't be able to hold Katie away from the poolside for long. We all know she gets suspicious too quickly."

"Suspicious? She's a plain genius. I don't know where she gets her brains from." Logan said.

"From me." Mrs. Knight said "Now, get going. I'll bring the cake down at 8 pm."

"Bye mum." Kendall said as he and his friends rushed out of the room.

Jo looked at the clock. The time was 8:20 pm. They were late. She sighed.

* * *

Just when she was about to move to her restroom to change her clothes, Elizabeth barged into the room.

"I am so sorry." Elizabeth gushed as soon as she walked into the Jo's room. "I really, really didn't want to keep you waiting. I am so sorry."

"Did you get it?" Jo ignored her niece's apologies.

"Yes, I did." Elizabeth produced a neatly wrapped present out of a plastic bag she was holding. "I am so sorry, I got stuck in the traffic. LA roads are jammed with traffic."

"I know." Jo agreed, she remembered her first drive on the streets of LA and how frustrated the traffic made her "It's alright, let's get to the pool."

Elizabeth bobbed her head. Her face had a worried expression; they walked across the hallway and entered the elevator.

Jo lay a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder "Don't fret it."

"Will Kendall be mad?"

"No. He'll understand." Jo reassured her.

They stepped out of the elevator and hastened toward s the poolside. Everyone was gathered in a circle, probably to cut the cake. Nobody noticed them. Jo quickly moved towards the circle and joined them. Kendall noticed Jo and Elizabeth from the corner of his eye. He moved towards Jo, and whispered in her ear "I thought you weren't going to come."

"Don't be silly." Jo decided not to explain to Kendall why they were late.

Kendall looked straight. Elizabeth adjusted herself next to Camille, who beamed at her. They all began singing 'Happy Birthday'. Logan was wedged between Mrs. Knight and Camille. Carlos was huddled next to Katie and Tyler; Elizabeth smiled as she noticed Carlos eye the delicious chocolate cake, which had pink icing and cherries. From the other side of the crowd, James was eying Elizabeth, who couldn't feel his eyes on her.

* * *

"You look fantastic in that dress." Camille said after Katie finished cutting her cake. Katie and her friends were dancing to 'Macarena', and so was Carlos. Elizabeth looked down at her red ruched dress.

"Thanks." Elizabeth smiled, and then she looked at Camille, who was dressed in a brown fringe dress "Your dress looks really good too."

"Than-" Camille spotted Logan in the corner and rushed towards him. She dragged him along with her to dance.

Elizabeth found a chair and settled herself on it. She looked around; she found Jo and Kendall talking to each other as they danced to the slow beat of another song that just began. Just then, an outstretched palm appeared in front of her.

She looked up to find James Diamond, his eyes boring into hers.

He looked at her "Can I have this dance?"

"No." Elizabeth's chin jutted out.

James looked confused "Why?"

"Because, I don't want to dance with you."

James stood there adamantly, insulted and, even more confused. She stood up and walked away. James looked at her fixedly until she merged with the rest of the crowd and he could not see her.

He took a deep breath and realized that he liked her even more.


	6. The Manipulator

**Chapter 6- The Manipulator**

"Who's Lucy?" Elizabeth asked.

"She is…" Jo struggled for words "Let's just say if I hadn't returned back from New Zealand then, Kendall and Lucy would be something more than friends.

"Really, well, I haven't been on particularly good terms with her. She seems nice, but, I wish she had actually left Palmwoods when she said she would. When Kendall picked me over her, I thought she'd move out. She didn't and now, it's very awkward to have her around." Jo explained. "Kendall is on friendly terms with her, I think it's probably because he feels sheepish for dumping her."

"Ouch." Elizabeth said, feeling bad for Lucy.

They were seated in a corner. There was music playing. Katie seemed really happy with the party the boys threw her.

"Hey!" Camille said as she sat beside Jo to join their conversation. Her was pink, she looked like she was having a good time. "So, what did you get Katie?"

"You mean the present?" Jo asked, Camille nodded and Jo answered "Well, the new Zak Devon fragrance was out in stores yesterday. We knew that would be the perfect gift we could get Katie. That's why we were late."

"I got caught in a mob at the store. Way too many girls like Zak Devon." Elizabeth explained.

"Wow! Katie's going to love you for this." Camille squealed.

"I think she already does…" came a voice from behind.

It was Mrs. Knight, she was smiling. Not far, Katie stood ecstatic as she examined Zak Devon as he peered at her, in the picture of the perfume casing.

"So, what have you girls been talking about?" Mrs. Knight asked sitting next to Camille.

"Nothing really… Just random things." Jo said, not wanting to disclose the subject of Lucy to Mrs. Knight.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you girls about something." Mrs. Knight eyed Elizabeth specifically. "Elizabeth, I know it's too late for proper welcome, your welcome party had been ruined by my rowdy, rough boys…"

"Mrs. Knight, be sure of my arrival tomorrow night. I'm not coming because you want me to, I'm coming because I want to hog on snicker doodles." Elizabeth said, with a mischievous light in her eyes.

"Well then, see you girls tomorrow night." Mrs. Knight clapped in delight.

She straightened herself and walked away.

Camille said "Elizabeth, you are an absolute people magnet."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow.

"People here, want to do nothing but socialize with you." Camille said, fanning herself.

"Please." Elizabeth said indignantly.

"No really. Everyone here loves you besides the Jennifers and, maybe, James." Camille said, but, Jo noticed her niece go rigid when Camille named James.

Elizabeth, from the corner of her eye, saw James flirting with the blonde Jennifer. For an unknown reason, she felt uneasy that there was something wrong, like James wasn't supposed to speak to her, like he was with the right girl.

She forced herself to look away, to resume talking to Camille. But, found herself sitting all alone by the poolside. She found Jo and Kendall moving to the slow beat of the music, and smiled as she saw Camille and Logan arguing about something silly. She loved Palmwoods, everyone her was so happy. The place seemed to glow with an optimistic aura. She knew she was going to be her for a while longer than she thought she would be here.

_Everyone here feels like family_, Elizabeth thought. At that moment, Elizabeth knew that if she moved away from Palmwoods she would surely miss little things, like Carlos' peal of laughter, Mr. Bitters' usual grunts and the talk she had with Jo every night since she moved here.

In fact, she loved everything about this place except James. She could not pin down the exact reason why she disliked him so much, but, there was something about him, his character itself, that had gotten under her skin. His attitude, his pride, perhaps was what made him so disagreeable. But, then again, he did try to make truce with her. He asked her to dance with him.

She replayed the memory over and over in her mind, to analyze his reaction to her refusal. She was in dilemma, she did not know if it was right of her to be so harsh on him. All that she was sure of was that he hated her now, even more than ever. The proof of that lied in the expression of his stone hard face when she uttered the word 'No' to him. He looked undeniably hurt. But, there was some other emotion that his expression withheld, something she could not fathom. That emotion had to be hate.

She soon found herself staring at James as he asked the Jennifer to bring him some passion-fruit pinch in the sweet, velvety voice he had. The Jennifer was more than obliged to do so. James stood alone staring at the marble flooring. His eyes, then, made abrupt contact with hers. She expected his eyes to be black like vast emptiness of space.

But, they weren't.

They looked like warm buttery hazelnuts. She swallowed down something hard. As she stared into them, fearlessly, she realized that the dinner she had just agreed to have with Mrs. Knight was going to be awkward and uncomfortable because solely, because of his presence.

* * *

"So, was the party fantastic or what?" Kendall exclaimed, he traded his shirt for a comfortable flannel t-shirt.

"It was great. It was a success. Katie needed to be happy, that was the most important thing. She's happy we're happy… Right?" James asked.

Kendall replied with brotherly affection "Yeah…"

James laid himself on his bed. He pulled the quilt over his shoulders and snuggled into it. He closed his eyes, and Elizabeth's face appeared. He tried to think of better things like combs, but, it felt like her face was glued to his eyelids. Some emotion, between anger and attraction, filled his heart. He felt like a hopeless pushover and felt the urge to say something bad about her. So he did.

"Really… Thank Elizabeth for ruining my day." James said.

"What?" Kendall who was lost in his own thoughts, partially heard James "You want to thank Elizabeth?"

"Yeah-Yeah. Thank Elizabeth and Jo…. For almost ruining the party.." James stuttered uncertainly.

"What did they do now?" Kendall said exasperatedly.

"She showed up late to the party… Both of them. What's gotten into Jo, since her niece showed up here? Now, she gives you the kind of attention a Bitters deserves." James said with a knowing look.

"Bitters doesn't even get attention from anybody." Kendall said leaping into his bed.

"That's exactly my point.." James said, leaping into a bed next to the one in which a snoring Carlos lay.

James did not receive a response from Kendall. He kept mum assuming Kendall had succumbed to sleep.

**Author's note: Sorry for writing such a short chapter, I really didn't have much time. **


End file.
